pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Timeline (Novelization)
A timeline is a chronological list of events that occur within a certain period of time or century. In regards to Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization, several events within the novelization occur and give credence to the events that transpire in the film. The following article serves as both a general order of events and a disambiguation page for all events relating to Pacific Rim. As the with all transmedia, conflicts and discrepancies in the canon may arise as a result of production oversight. As the novelization of Pacific Rim was written from an earlier version of the film's script, some elements of the story contain outdated information and contradictions. Chronology Pre-History ;Triassic period :The Precursors create what mankind would later know as the " " in an attempt to colonize earth.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization, (Chapter 13) page 138-141 :The Precursors fail in an attempt to colonize Earth. 20th Century 1980s ;November 10, 1980Personnel Dossier: Hercules Hansen :Hercules Hansen is born. ;December 30, 1985Personnel Dossier: Stacker Pentecost :Stacker Pentecost is born. ;June 9, 1989Personnel Dossier: Hermann Gottlieb :Hermann Gottlieb is born. 1990s ;January 19, 1990Personnel Dossier: Newton Geiszler :Newton Geiszler is born. ;December 11, 1998Personnel Dossier: Raleigh Becket :Raleigh Becket is born. 21st Century 2000s ;April 23, 2003Personnel Dossier: Mako Mori :Mako Mori is born. 2010s ;August 11, 2013 - August 16, 2013 - First Attack :The breach opens. :Unidentitifed creature (later codenamed "Trespasser") attacks San Francisco at 7:00AM.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization, page 7 :Trespasser leave thirty-five mile disaster in its wake. :Trespasser is killed with three nuclear missiles in Oakland six days later. ;January 2014 - Second Attack (Five Months Later) :Unknown Kaiju attacks Hong Kong, China. :Resulting nuclear strike that kills Kaiju creates the "Exclusion Zone". ;August 2014 - Third Attack (Eight Months Later) :Unknown Kaiju attacks Sydney, Australia. :Unknown Kaiju is killed with nuclear missile strike. ;September 2, 2014 - Fourth attack :The Kaiju Scissure attacks Sydney. :Angela Hansen is killed during military engagement against Scissure. ;Unknown Date, 2015Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization, page 54'' :Mark-1 Jaegers, Tango Tasmania and Romeo Blue, constructed in Anchorage. :Mark-1 Jaeger, Tango Tasmania is launched. ;March 2, 2015 :Stacker Pentecost becomes active Ranger in Pan Pacific Defense Corps. ;May 28, 2015 :Hermann Gottlieb becomes active K-Science officer in Pan Pacific Defense Corps. ;November 25, 2015Memo: Shatterdome Facility Status Report :Hong Kong Shatterdome is established. ;December 30, 2015Combat Dossier: Coyote Tango :Mark-1 Jaeger, Coyote Tango, is launched. ;May 15, 2016Kaiju "Onibaba": Category II :Onibaba attacks Tokyo. :Stacker Pentecost's co-pilot, Tamsin Sevier, passes out from a seizure. :Stacker Pentecost pilots Coyote Tango on his own. :Coyote Tango kills Onibaba. :A young Mako Mori becomes the iconic survivor of the incident. :Coyote Tango is decommissioned for a year to repair cranial damage caused by Onibaba. ;June 1, 2016 :Raleigh Becket joins the Jaeger Academy. ;August 7, 2016 :Newton Geiszler becomes active K-Science officer in Pan Pacific Defense Corps. ;August 9, 2016 :Lima Shatterdome is established. ;November 23, 2016 :Anchorage, Alaska Shatterdome. ;December 4, 2016 :Vladivostok, Russia Shatterdome is established. ;December 15, 2016 :Tokyo, Japan Shatterdome is established. ;July 10, 2017Combat Dossier: Gipsy Danger :Mark-3 Jaeger, Gipsy Danger, is launched. ;July 11, 2017 :Los Angeles, California Shatterdome is established. ;July 12, 2017 :Raleigh becomes active Ranger in the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. ;October 17, 2017 :Kaiju Yamarashi attacks Los Angeles.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization, page 64, 65 :Gipsy Danger is deployed in Los Angeles. :Unknown Jaeger is deployed in Los Angeles. :Gipsy Danger kills Yamarashi. ;November 23, 2017 :Panama City Shatterdome is established. ;May 20, 2018 :Unknown Kaiju attacks Puerto San José, Guatemala. :Gipsy Danger is deployed in Puerto San José, Guatemala. :Gipsy Danger kills Unknown Kaiju. ;July 18, 2018Combat Dossier: Cherno Alpha :Mark-IV Jaeger, Cherno Alpha is launched. ;August 22, 2018Combat Dossier: Crimson Typhoon :Mark-IV Jaeger, Crimson Typhoon, is launched. ;November 6, 2018 :Raythe attacks the Okhotsk Sea. :Cherno Alpha is deployed in the Okhotsk Sea. :Raythe is killed by Cherno Alpha. ;July 22, 2019 :Kaiju Clawhook attacks San Diego. :Gipsy Danger is deployed in San Diego. :Gipsy Danger kills Clawhook. ;November 2, 2019Combat Dossier: Striker Eureka :Mark-5 Jaeger, Striker Eureka, is launched. ;December 16, 2019 :Unknown Category IV Kaiju attacks Manila.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization, page 49, 75, 76 :Herc Hansen is deployed in Manila in Striker Eureka. :Horizon Brave is deployed in Manila. :Gipsy Danger is deployed in Manila. :Gipsy Danger, Horizon Brave and Striker Eureka kill the Category IV Kaiju. 2020s ;February 29, 2020''Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization, Chapter 1 (13-21)'' :Category III Kaiju, Knifehead, emerges from the breach in Anchorage. :Romeo Blue is deployed in Anchorage, but is unable to prevent Knifehead from crossing the Miracle Mile. :Gipsy Danger is deployed from the Anchorage Shatterdome to defend the Miracle Mile. :Yancy Becket is killed in battle against Knifehead. Gipsy Danger is severely damaged.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization, Chapter 2 (23-31) :Gipsy Danger kills Knifehead. :Raleigh Becket is dismissed from the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. ;April 12, 2019 :Unknown Kaiju attacks Osaka, Japan. :Cherno Alpha is deployed in Osaka. :Crimson Typhoon is deployed in Osaka. :Kaiju is killed by Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon. ;April 17, 2020Memo: United Nations to Sunset Jaeger Program :Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Works to build the Anti-Kaiju Wall. :United Nations begins cutting funds to the Jaeger Program. ;March 20, 2020 :Mako Mori becomes active J-Tech officer in the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. ;May 25, 2020 :Unknown Kaiju attacks Ho Chi Minh City. :Cherno Alpha is deployed in Ho Chi Minh City. :Crimson Typhoon is deployed in Chi Minh City. :Striker Eureka is deployed in Chi Minh City. :Kaiju is killed by Cherno Alpha, Striker Eureka and Crimson Typhoon. ;November 10, 2020 :Atticon attacks Seoul, South Korea. :Cherno Alpha deployed in Seoul. :Atticon is killed by Cherno Alpha. ;Unknown Date, 2021 :Oblivion Bay, a Jaeger graveyard, is established in the location of Trespasser's death in Oakland.Information taken from: Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization ;January 20, 2021 :Hidoi attacks Bangkok, Thailand. :Crimson Typhoon is deployed in Bangkok. :Hidoi is killed by Crimson Typhoon. ;October 9, 2021 :Ceramander attacks Hawaii. :Coyote Tango deployed in Hawaii. :Striker Eureka deployed in Hawaii. :Ceramander is killed by Striker Eureka and Coyote Tango. ;January 31, 2022 :Spinejackal attacks Melbourne, Australia. :Striker Eureka is deployed in Melbourne. :Spinejackal is killed by Striker Eureka. ;July 24, 2022 :Taurax attacks Mindanao, Philippines. :Striker Eureka is deployed in Mindanao. :Taurax is killed by Striker Eureka. ;September 7, 2022 :Tentalus attacks unknown region of the China Sea. :Crimson Typhoon is deployed in unknown China Sea region. :Tentalus is killed by Crimson Typhoon. ;November 6, 2022 :Unknown Kaiju attacks St. Lawrence Island. :Coyote Tango destroyed. :Pilots Gunnar and Vic Tunari killed in combat. ;Unknown Date, 2023 :Gipsy Danger is removed from Oblivion Bay. :Gipsy Danger is prepared for restoration. ;January 2 2024 :Unknown Kaiju attacks Shanghai, China. :Crimson Typhoon is deployed in Shanghai. :Kaiju is killed by Crimson Typhoon. ;April 7, 2024 :Unknown Kaiju attacks Kamchatka Peninsula. :Cherno Alpha is deployed in Kamchatka Peninsula. :Kaiju is killed by Cherno Alpha. ;July 5, 2024 :Insurrector attacks Los Angeles, California. :Striker Eureka is deployed in Los Angeles. :Insurrector is killed by Striker Eureka. ;July 30, 2024 :Bonesquid attacks Port Moresby, Papua New Guinea. :Striker Eureka is deployed in Port Moresby. :Bonesquid is killed by Striker Eureka. ;August 13, 2024 :Biantal attacks Taipei City, Taiwan. :Crimson Typhoon is deployed in Taipei City. :Biantal is killed by Crimson Typhoon. ;September 14, 2024 :Taranais attacks the Queen Charlotte Sound. :Cherno Alpha is deployed in the Queen Charlotte Sound. :Taranais is killed by Cherno Alpha. ;September 25, 2024 :Rachnid attacks Brisbane, Australia. :Striker Eureka is deployed in Brisbane. :Rachnid is killed by Striker Eureka. ;October 4, 2024 :Unknown Kaiju attacks Kuching, Malaysia. :Striker Eureka is deployed in Kuching. :Mammoth Apostle is deployed in Kuching. :Mammoth Apostle destroyed. :Kaiju is killed by Striker Eureka. ;October 12, 2024 :Anchorage Shatterdome is shut down. ;October 18, 2024 :Lima, Peru Shatterdome is shut down. ;October 19, 2024 :Tokyo, Japan Shatterdome is shut down. ;October 31, 2024 :Fiend attacks Acapulco, Mexico. :Striker Eureka is deployed in Acapulco. :Fiend is killed by Striker Eureka. ;November 19, 2024 :Tailspitter attacks Sapporo, Japan. :Crimson Typhoon is deployed in Sapporo. :Tailspitter is killed by Crimson Typhoon. ;August 28, 2024 :Hound attacks Auckland, New Zealand. :Striker Eureka is deployed in Auckland. :Hound is killed by Striker Eureka. ;November 30, 2024 :Kojiyama attacks Bohai Sea. :Crimson Typhoon deployed in Bohai Sea. :Striker Eureka deployed in Boahi Sea. :Kojiyama is killed by Crimson Typhoon and Striker Eureka. ;Unknown Date, December 2024 :Raleigh is considered for reinstatement in the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. ;December 11, 2024 :Vladivostok, Russia Shatterdome is shut down. ;December 20, 2024 :Los Angeles, California Shatterdome is shut down. ;December 29, 2024 :Panama City Shatterdome is shut down. ;December 31, 2024 :Striker Eureka reassigned to Hong Kong Shatterdome. ;January 1, 2025''Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization, (Chapter 4) page 48-50'' :Mutavore attacks Sydney, Australia. :Mutavore destroys Echo Saber and Vulcan Specter. :Category III Kaiju, Mutavore, breaks through Anti-Kaiju Wall. :Mutavore killed by Striker Eureka. :Stacker Pentecost recruits Raleigh Becket for breach assault. ;January 2, 2025''Memo: Training Memo'' :Raleigh Becket arrives at the Hong Kong Shatterdome. ;January 3, 2025 :Pilot tryouts with Raleigh Becket begin proper. ;January 8, 2025 - Double EventPacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization, (Chapter 19) page 199 :Newton Geiszler drifts with a Kaiju brain.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization (Chapter 12) page 124-128 :Category IV Kaiju, Leatherback and Otachi, emerge from the breach and attack Hong Kong. :Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha, and Striker Eureka are deployed.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization (Chapter 22), page 223 :Crimson Typhoon is destroyed. :Wei Tang's are killed by Otachi. :Cherno Alpha destroyed.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization (Chapter 23) page 229 :Kaidonovskys are killed by Leatherback. :Gipsy Danger is deployed.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization (Chapter 24), page 242-245 :Leatherback is killed by Gipsy Danger. :Otachi is killed by Gipsy Danger.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization (Chapter 26) 259-260 :Baby Kaiju is born and kills Kaiju organ harvester Hannibal Chau.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization (Chapter 27) page 268-272 :Baby Kaiju dies via strangulation by umbilical cord during pursuit of Newton Geiszler. ;January 12, 2025 - Triple Event :Category IV Kaiju, Scunner and Raiju emerge from the breach.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization (Chapter 28) page 278-279 :Stacker Pentecost launches Operation PitfallPacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization (Chapter 29) page-282-287'' :Category 5 Kaiju, Slattern, emerges from the breach.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization (Chapter 31) 306 :Raiju is killed by Gipsy Danger.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization, (Chapter 32) page 313-316 :Striker Eureka self detonates thermonuclear bomb near the breach. :Scunner is killed by Striker Eureka. :Stacker Pentecost killed in combat. :Chuck Hansen killed in combat. :Slattern is killed by Gipsy Danger.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization (Chapter 33, 34) pag 322-334 :Raleigh Becket destroys the breach via Gipsy Danger self-detonation. Known Inconsistencies *According to the Prologue of Pacific Rim, the second Kaiju attack occurred five months later in Hong Kong; the third attack is eight months later in Sydney. *Herc's Personnel Dossier purports that Sydney was attacked a month following the initial third Kaiju attack on September 2014. *According to the Shatterdome Facility Memo, Panama City's Shatterdome was decommissioned Decemebr 29, 2024, contracting the panpacificdenfese.com closure date of December 9, 2024. *The Shatterdome Facility Memo also purports that the Striker Eureka was stationed at the Panama Shatterdome and that the facility was "partially destroyed" in the Mutavore attack on December 27, 2024. *In Chapter 4 of the novelization, Raleigh Becket states that Chuck and Herc Hansen accompanied Gipsy Danger on the October 2017 deployment against Yamarashi."They still looked exactly how Raleigh remembered them. Herc was rugged, straightforward, no-nonsense. The kind of guy whose every motion and look said Get to the point. Chuck was a loser, always with a chip on his shoulder about everything, eager to prove himself to people who didn't care. At least that was Raleigh's recollection. He hadn't known them really, just been a couple of training exercises with them and then the Yamarashi drop." Pacific Rim: The Official Novelization, page 51Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization (Chapter 4), page 51 Later in Chapter 5, when describing the Yamarashi attack, neither Herc, Chuck or Striker Eureka are referenced.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization (Chapter 5) page 64-65 *On page 49 of the Pacific Rim novelization, Raleigh Becket states that no Mark-5 Jaegers were active during his latter piloting career in 2019. A few sentences later, he states that Gipsy Danger was deployed on mission with Striker Eureka. This is likely an error on part of the author or editor.Pacific Rim - Copyediting Error *In the "Operation Pitfall" Memo, it states that Striker Eureka killed Scunner and Raiju with the thermonuclear bomb. In truth, Gipsy Danger killed Raiju with its Chain Sword, and Striker Eureka only managed to kill Scunner as it detonated the bomb. Notes References }} Category:Lore Category:Timeline